


One Fool for Two

by Candasaurus



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Blood, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, To Be Continued, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 03:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candasaurus/pseuds/Candasaurus
Summary: "Fuck you." He practically gurgled out.It left a sickly feeling in his stomach, he was sure something was wrong with how he sounded. Shaking mentally, he swallowed thickly.





	One Fool for Two

**Author's Note:**

> I have two different ideas of where I want to take this. So I will probably make a sub series on the side to do the other story I want, but this is where the main idea will stand.

The velocity of which the helmet had been launched at him would have surely cracked his skull, or at the very least, broken his nose, had he not dodged it in time.

What was a physical struggle had turned into a screaming match between the two exhausted teens. Keyblades forgotten in the ground laying several yards away. Ventus had body tackled Vanitas to the ground where they proceeded to roll, and pull punches. Biting on Ven's part when an arm had tried to strangle him.

He managed to roll them to a position, now face to face, he could hook a leg under one of Vanitas', and pulled harshly, rolling from back to front and back again, legs being the most powerful set of muscles he has, swung Vanitas off and away from him in a catapult like fashion.

A sickening pop echoed loudly in his ear drums, and a singular scream from the same source, before a body crashed in a ragdoll heap a good few feet away, much to Ventus' relief.

He steadies himself onto his knees, and toes grazing, ready to spring back up at a moment's notice. Vanitas tried to do the same but fell back onto his elbows and forearms, on of his legs refusing to cooperate. His breath labored obviously restraining his voice.

It was then Ven had a better look at his opponents leg. He had managed to dislocate the left of his hip. Vanitas wasn't going to be standing back up anytime soon, if he was smart. But he was brash, so Ven kept his guard.

His attention quickly on the helmet that was aimed for his face, rolled and scraped against the earth. Its owner screaming muffled obscenities through gritted teeth, breathing through his nostrils. Hands clawed at the earth to try and ground himself from the pain.

"Are you done now?! Can I finally talk?!" Ven's voice came out hoarse and gravelly. Dehydrated from the fight, constant yelling, and dry air of the graveyard.

In a pathetic attempt, Vanitas tried to toss a rock at him, but only managed to grab a clod of dirt that crumbled under his grip, which he still threw I'm his general direction.

"Fuck you." He practically gurgled out.

It left a sickly feeling in his stomach, he was sure something was wrong with how he sounded. Shaking mentally, he swallowed thickly.

"How many times are we going to fight here, before you're willing to hear me out? You listen to Sora, you listen to Riku, why won't you listen to me?!" Emotions boiling over as he spoke. Holding them in for as long as he had couldn't be healthy.

Vanitas had pushed himself into a kneel, pulling his dislocated leg to sit, he'll have to fix it soon or it'll hurt worse. "You never listened to me before."

"That was different, and you know it!" Cheeks burned with unwashed tears of pure frustration. "That was then, and this is now." Heart throbbing in his throat. "We have to work through this, or it'll never get better. This needs to be discussed!"

A strangled look took over Vanitas' features, lips grimaced and brows furrowed. Ventus could have sworn he heard him trying to gulp something down.

"Fact of the matter is, is that we're both here. You're here to stay now, and…" his temper cooling as he thought of Sora, and how far he came with Vanitas and his recovery. "...and I want to know you. I want to see what they see in you."

Sitting back on his haunches, gripping his knees, eyes focusing on the stray threads fraying from the hem.

"So, what, you want to be friends now?"

The pain in his voice was leaving Ventus feeling queasy. But he had to see this through, get him while he's down, though he wished he could put that in better terms.

"I… I want to be your friend…" a tear nearly escaped his blurry eyes.

A heaving sound snapped his attention back up to the other, hunched over and shoulders shaking violently. He stood up immediately and started making his way over.

"Vanitas-"

"I thought this was over, but every. God. Damn. Day. Since we got back, I can still feel you, and your fucking feelings" through bated breaths, Vanitas confessed, a tinge of venom lacing each word.

He stilled as he absorbed this information that all seemed to be clicking into place at a dizzying rate. "Y-you can feel… what I feel that's how you were able to…"

Vanitas would have laughed at his sudden "enlightenment" if hadn't lurched forward, a hand covering his mouth, keeping something in, something dark, something Ventus was suddenly all too aware he could sense it like a summer storm.

It was that last surge of emotion that transferred from their invisible link that sent Vanitas over the edge. Like a clap of lighting, the thunder roared and it rained, but in the form and sickening black mass.

It poured out his lips, projectiled from his throat into the parched earth. It strung from his nose, seeped through trembling fingers, overflowing his palms. A small waterfall of pitch darkness puddled beneath him.

Ventus cried out for him, reaching out to hold Vanitas while he expelled whatever the hell was manifesting from inside him. But he was met with a slap, a shove on his face, landing on his ass, and skidding his hands.

"GET AWAY!"

He could feel the blood from his nose mixing with the blood and tar like substance that now clung to his face. Shakily, as his vision cleared he made eye contact with angry amber eyes.

"Don't. Touch. Me."

Voice commanded, but almost sounded pleadingly. Tears clear in his eyes, falling freely as another wave wracked through his already spent body, and hurl cascading into the mess of miasma.

The scent of darkness almost sickeningly sweet, it turned Ven's stomach, like he would vomit himself. Thoughts racing too wildly, rationality out the window. Too late did he realize he should cap his emotions, when Vanitas' body seized again and again.

It was caught in his throat, a lump Ven could have sworn he felt in his own. Watching in horror as Vanitas cried, his gags loud and squelching.

One violent heave after another, and the most horrifying sounds Ven could have imagined coming from another living body, a moderate sized mass released itself from Vanitas' throat, and splashed into the mess.

Vanitas sobbed to himself, eyes shut tightly as tears streamed down his nose, onto his hands which covered his mouth, a steady stream of the same black liquid, now mixed with what was obviously blood, the contrast stark, and horrific.

Paralyzed where he sat, barely remembering to breath as he watched the bulge on the ground tremor with life, seeping into the pool, the ripples expanding. If he could widen his eyes any more, they'd pop out if his skull.

Crimson eyes stared at him, a creature manifesting, growing.


End file.
